


Smoke Rings

by ArgentWyvern



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentWyvern/pseuds/ArgentWyvern
Summary: Alternative Universe- Leonard Bloom encounters a possible date at a night club. However, before he can get them to bed, a poignant question is made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually a birthday gift for my friend, who asked for "anything Leonard Bloom".  
> I've written him based on her headcanon, meaning that he's a bit different from canon-Bloom. Most notably, he's something of a cassanova-type that likes smoking, drinking and casual sexual encounters. And he's also very insecure deep down.  
> This particular AU is set when Hannah still hasn't come across Inspector Grosky and still living a boring, miserable life without much direction. Hence why there's some Bloom/Hannah potential and Hannah isn't completely devoted to founding the Groskettes! (Yet? It's a mystery.)  
> Also, yes. I'm writing "Hannah" instead of Hanna, because my friend played the UK versions of the games!

Impatience.

The word sounds ugly. But the feeling behind it isn’t necessarily a bad one. Yes, there are times when one can be impatient for pointless things like queuing up at a bank. But there are times when being “impatient” is one of the healthiest things you can do.

Leonard Bloom wasn’t an impatient man. But the person sitting on the bed next to him certainly was. Young, bright-eyed and with a great future ahead. And with plans. Oh, how many plans...! 

It had all started when he and tonight’s catch had gotten into the small motel room they had booked for a couple of hours. It was a woman this time around. She was pretty, but not enough to make her hard to get from the dance floor to the room. Slobbery kisses here and there, tugging at clothes, just letting things run along...

And then, she spoke up.

“So-- Are you for real? Or are you just gonna waste my time?”  


He had been confused at first. Wasn’t it obvious? Of course he liked her and they had enough of a connection for him to take her all the way out here. Not to mention, stopping at this point was kind of pointless. “I don’t think you’ll consider it a waste of your time once I--”

“No, it’s not that...” She straightened up. Her breath still smelled of alcohol. But she seemed to be well aware of what was going on. And what she was doing. “I mean, are you only interested in this night? And that’s it? We’ll never see each other again?”  


Leonard laughed. “I hope you’re not looking for a husband in nightclubs! No. I’m fine with just tonight but... relationships aren’t really something for me. My work doesn’t let me have the time for something like that. Too busy, and dangerous.”

And it was. Being a Targent agent wasn’t easy. Having a significant other or a family was just the surefire way to get blackmailed and threats to your loved ones. It’d be like a chip on a perfect porcelain plate.

“...” The woman had lowered her eyes. Her lips, were pursed and he noticed how her glamorous late-night makeup was smeared where he had kissed her. She looked disheveled. Which was somewhat arousing. Shit. He really was going to have to go to sleep alone tonight. She seemed like she honestly didn’t want--  


She shrugged.

“If it means anything to you, I’m Hannah and I’m a secretary. And working is as dreadful, slow and boring as it sounds. What’s your name? I’d like to at least know that.”  


“Leonard.” There was no way in hell he’d tell her that he worked for Targent. Or even, where he worked as a cover. Giving her his name was more than what he usually did with his midnight conquests. The mood was lost, anyway. He knew he should’ve gone with that gorgeous sandy-haired man instead. He took out his cigarette, and was about to light it up, when he looked at Hannah’s face. “--You want one?”

He held out his cigarette packet. Ever since his first smoke as a stupid university student, he had always smoked menthols. Women tended to like that kinda flavor. Probably because the minty aftertaste made them feel less guilty of sucking in the tar. He didn’t care. Menthols simply tasted better to him. It was a familiar guilty pleasure. Hannah glared at the packet, and swiped one of the cigarettes.

Bloom brought up his lighter to her. She leaned in, and let the cigarette stand over the flame. Oh great: a  _first timer_.

“You have to suck it in a bit for it to catch.”  


Hannah started coughing.

“You’re supposed to only taste the first drag in your mouth and let it out instead of bringing it down to your lungs.” He was smirking so hard, it was hard for him to keep his own cigarette steady to light it up. Like someone that actually knew what he was doing, he tasted the smoke on his mouth and then puffed it out in rings.

Instead of smothering out the cigarette, Hannah put it back to her mouth. She blew out the smoke in one large cloud of gray. Then, she did it again. If she really wasn’t going to actually smoke, he would’ve liked her not taking the cigarette. These bloody things were expensive by the day.

“So Hannah,” he asked between and exhale and a drag. “What were you doing in the dance floor? You don’t seem the type to enjoy clubbing.”  


She shrugged, and she puffed on the cigarette again. “I dunno. Life’s just... boring. Maybe if I went somewhere with interesting people, I’d at least get more... interesting. Or something like that.”

Hah. So she was one of those people that lived vicariously through other people’s experiences.

“Don’t worry about it. A life of thrills and action isn’t as nice as you’d think. Stability can be boring. But it’s good for you in the long run.”  


They didn’t really sleep that night. Not because of the activity Bloom had been hoping for. But because they talked. And by six, Hannah decided that she was going to quit her boring desk job and try for something more daring. Leonard just wished her luck. It’s not like he’d know what happened after tonight, anyway. Unless she went back to the dance club, it was farewell.

Well. It _should_ have been farewell. But sometimes, fate has a nice way of screwing you over when you least expect it. As it turned out, one of the old secretaries in the Scotland Yard headquarters retired. And her vacancy was quickly filled in with someone with experience.

The stupid look on her face when she recognized him was the exact same one as the one had when he saw her sitting there, with her prim and proper dress and clean makeup instead of her disheveled look of that night at the dance club. But Leonard quickly regained his cool and “introduced” himself as DI Leonard Bloom.

Hannah simply blubbered.

Well then. It seemed that work at Scotland Yard was going to be a bit more interesting. All the potential teasing and flirting would be fun. Maybe they could even go out on Saturday night every now and then? 

Leonard had to admit: the secretary look... _really_ favored Hannah.


End file.
